Coming to Terms
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: Another one of my Remus Smutshots... TIMETRAVEL, bittersweet ending... Lucy finds herself suddenly in the first war after breaking one of her aunt's trinkets... The story of life, love, and loss under extreme circumstances. RL/LW, M for limited smut and references to such.


**A/N: This is my next Remus Smutshot! If you missed the last one, it was Lisa Turpin. This is Remus/Lucy Weasley... Again, I'm having to get creative here so I don't cross too many taboo lines... I mean, there are reasons these pairings haven't been doing before, but I'm going to overcome! Enjoy!**

** -J**

She was dancing, he realized, watching Lucy move in the moonlight. A smile came to Remus's lips.

The girl had appeared out of nowhere one day, just popped out of the air and into the middle of Lily and James's living room. She was crying, terrified. She, like the rest of them, had no idea what had happened. She'd called James Harry, as if he were his son, and burst into tears all over again, when James told her that wasn't his name.

They'd asked her where she was from, was she on the run from the war, and she said she was from Devon and that the war had been over since before she was born.

They'd asked her what year she thought it was, and when she told them she thought it was 2025, they knew something was very, very wrong.

Lucy (as she told a coaxing Sirius her name was) gasped and said, "Oh, Merlin, I've gone back in time!"

She then proceeded to explain that she came from the future. She'd been in a fight with her sister and they'd knocked over one of her aunt's baubles and then there was smoke and then she'd ended up in Lily and James's living room. The baby, Harry, the child sleeping in the crib upstairs, was one of her uncles.

It was a lot to handle, but the Marauders proved well prepared for the improbable, and they agreed to keep her safe and hidden and cared for until such time as they knew how to get her back to her own time. Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily, the only people who had been present at the time, had sworn to share the secret of Lucy's presence with no one else, including Peter, as strange as that felt. Lily spent her days researching time travel in hopes of finding a way to send someone forward in time. Lucy stayed at Remus's flat most of the time, Sirius's house when necessary, and with Lily and James in extreme circumstances.

It had worked out nicely for a while and things got into a groove and seemed almost normal for a while. Remus spent a lot of time with Lucy, and they became friends.

At least, he'd thought of them as friends until Sirius had tried to kiss her and Remus could feel the wolf rising within him as a wild and jealous beast, wanting to strike Sirius dead for daring to make such a claim on Lucy.

His Lucy.

Of course, he was pleased and the beast in him purred when Lucy denied Sirius the kiss and all attempts thereafter, until Sirius finally got the hint. But that wasn't really any indication that Remus would have any better chance.

It had taken Remus more than a month to work up the courage to even try to kiss her, and when he did he was surprised and pleased to find that she didn't turn him away, but rather pressed her lips to his in a sort of return to his kiss... Kissing him back.

From there, it had been one step and another. The kissing turned to kissing and touching. Lily had walked in on them one day when Lucy's hands had worked their way up his shirt and his lips had been on her neck. Lily had nearly dropped the casserole she'd brought them.

There wasn't much secret about it after that, and it was only a matter of days before Remus found himself and Lucy sharing his bed almost every night.

She'd been hesitant at first.

"I could change things," she'd whispered frantically as he'd explored her nude form with his hungry lips. "Things happen when people sleep together, you know."

"Lucy," he'd moaned, "just shut up and kiss me."

The protests had stopped when he'd worked his finger into her, readying her for the night he'd already started planning in his mind in great detail.

She did kiss him, and so much more, and they'd done it again and again, even as the world around them had changed.

Dumbledore found out about her when he sent Remus to deal with the werewolves, to start meeting with them underground. Lucy was staying with Sirius and Dumbledore came calling on Sirius in the middle of the night and was surprised to find a young woman there whom he didn't know who knew him on sight and shrieked at seeing someone who was, in her time she said, a dead man.

At the knowledge of who she was, what had happened, and several interviews with Dumbledore, the man decided to do his own research to send her back to her own time.

Remus hadn't been at all fond of that idea, and became even less fond when everything had been ripped from him in one night.

Lily and James were dead, because Sirius sold them out, and then Sirius hunted down and killed Peter, and a dozen Muggles with him, and Remus couldn't help but think that Sirius would have come for him and Lucy had the Ministry not caught him and sent him to Azkaban after Peter.

Remus was just thankful that Sirius had been caught before he could hurt Lucy at first, until Dumbledore had come to them the following evening, a smile on his face that Remus hated on sight.

He'd found a way to send Lucy back, back to her own time. She had twenty-four hours to get things in order, to say her goodbyes to Remus (the only person left who knew or cared about her at all), and then she would have to return to her own time, Dumbledore insisted firmly.

Remus had broken down in tears as soon as Dumbledore left.

Lucy hadn't been nearly as upset as Remus, but she'd held him tightly, wiping the tears and reminding him that they only had one night.

So Remus and Lucy took full advantage, their clothes coming off quickly, Remus carrying her to the bed they'd taken to sharing, the bed that he would never wake up to her pretty face in again...

They'd made love over and over that night, and then again a few times in the morning. The sight of her face flushed and covered in their comingled sweat as she cried out his name for what he knew was the last time had been heavenly, but it didn't make Remus feel any better.

Lucy was leaving him, permanently, like everyone else had left him. The last thing he cared about...

What point was there in living when she was gone?

And so he sat there, watching her dance in the moonlight as they waited for Dumbledore to come back for her, and Remus couldn't seem to think of the right words to leave things on, all things...

And there was Dumbledore, strolling up the lane to them, and Remus sat up a bit straighter as Lucy stopped dancing.

"It's time," Dumbledore said sadly, and Remus fought the instinct to wrap his arms around her and refuse to let her go.

Lucy nodded, turning, and saying softly, "Remus, I know you think you're losing everything, but believe me when I say you have a good life waiting for you. I can't be a part of it. I love you, and I wish I could stay, but it wouldn't be the right thing for either of us. I need to go back."

"I know," he muttered. "I love you too."

She placed a kiss on his lips and brushed the freshly shed tears from his face before turning away and walking off with Dumbledore, not looking back. Perhaps if she had, she might have changed her mind, Remus reasoned, but she didn't turn back, so it didn't matter.

She'd told him, she'd promised him a good life, though. So there was something to live for after all.


End file.
